The present invention is related to a multi-purpose solar energy operated vehicle, particularly to the type having a body convertable to either a toy ship or car, in which a solar cells panel is installed as an energy source to drive the vehicle.
While solar energy, in contrast to the conventional energy like crude oil, has advantages of being clean, safe, and cheap in certain areas, it has bright future as it merited. However, as people taking this energy as granted, it is the main concern that one can effectively utilize this precious energy.
It has conventionally proposed and commercialized that items like calculators, radios, house hold heating and lighting, or even large-scale solar energy power generator, are designed and manufactured which are directed to one single use with limited purpose.